


A Little Disaster

by CommanderKats



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: All Loki wanted was to get his shit back, he wasn't ready to find a woman tied up and asking for help.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13
Collections: Explicit Stories





	A Little Disaster

Those bastards shouldn’t have stolen anything, that’s how simple it was for Loki. If someone invites you into their base you didn’t just steal shit. It took all of a day before Loki noticed that his shit had been taken, sure it wasn’t the most important stuff but that wasn’t the point of the matter and that’s why Loki was at their base sneaking in. It was too easy for him to track them back to their base, them barely trying to hide or change their course home. To him it was somewhat pathetic. 

Quietly he snuck through the base, either they were asleep or not here and both options were fine to him. If they woke up and saw him here he was down for a fight, you don’t just steal from him and get away with it. After searching through the main area he finally found what he was looking for, a chest full of his shit. He sorted through the guns and gear before he heard the muffled noise, looking up from the chest Loki glanced around. 

A woman. 

A very fiery woman. 

Loki noticed how she held still but anger blazed in those bright blue eyes, he almost smirked at the fire in them. She clearly had seen him and was clearly gesturing to the ropes that wrapped around her. Without a second thought Loki grabbed his knife from his boot and snuck closer to her. She twisted her body showing him the knots and he began to cut. The rope was thick, meant more for dinos than the rather small woman that was tied up with it. A part of Loki really enjoyed the idea of having the little firecracker tied up though, he could almost sense the game building between them. 

The ropes fell away and she took a few steps away from him giving Loki a better look at her. She was rather petite but then again he was a large man, those bright blue eyes held a challenge that he was falling further and further into and flame red hair draped over her shoulders. Everything about her sent a shiver down his spine and Loki knew he was doomed. This woman was going to be the end of him. 

“Do you have a creature around here?” She asked, her voice soft against the silence of the base. 

Loki nodded, “A drake but it’s a bit off from here. I was just coming to get my shit back.” 

Her blue eyes sharpened, “So you're going to leave me here?”

“No.” He said before his brain even had a chance to think of anything else. 

“Good,” She gave a quick smile, something that made her even more dooming, “I can help you carry your shit back to your drake.” 

Loki nodded, words weren’t exactly making sense in his mind right now. Normally he was cocky and sure of everything. Other tribes hated to deal with him because his mouth had a tendency to run...just not right now. This little woman was bringing him to a silent mess and she hadn’t even touched him. Shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts he motioned towards the chest and they both snuck quietly over to it. Trying to be somewhat considerate Loki grabbed all the heavy stuff and left the rest for her although the look on her face said she wasn’t too happy about it. 

Outside of the base they ran as fast and as loud as their feet would carry them. His drake turned it’s head towards them, flaring its crown at the woman who followed close behind him. Loki just shook his head and threw himself into the front seat as he leaned down to help pull her into the second one. With one glance towards the base to make sure no one was following them Loki called the cloak command and they disappeared as his drake took them back home. 

Before long his base broke over the horizon as the desert fell away behind them, unlike most bases Loki didn’t need the tall walls. He had made his base on top of an island and nothing came out that far, tribes or creatures well except for the ones in the water. They didn’t seem to really bother him though. As the base came further into view he heard the soft gasp escape her lips and he couldn’t help but smirk now. 

“Aren’t you worried about being attacked?” She whispered in his ear as they soared over the water and onto his base. 

Loki smiled back at her as they stopped, “Not really, who’d come out here?” He said hopping off and holding his hand up towards her. Those blue eyes watched him before ignoring his hand and sliding down the side of his drake, a defiant look brightening those already bright eyes. He really couldn’t help himself as he stepped towards her, pushing her back into his drake, blue eyes widened before they glared up at him. Placing his arms on either side of her flame red hair he leaned forward into her personal space. 

She swallowed hard and Loki couldn’t stop himself as he watched her throat, her heartbeat pulsing against that delicate skin. It was harder than he expected to break his focus away from that quickening pulse to look back into those blue eyes. There was no fear in them, stubborn defiance but also something a bit more, something sinful. Loki licked his lips and watched as she focused on his mouth, her nibbling on her own kissable lips. 

His body felt too tight and in some areas it literally was. He needed to step back, to collect himself before he scared her and yet instead he did the opposite. Before reason stopped him Loki crashed his lips against hers, his body stepping into hers and shoving her against his drake. Her hands clutched at his back, nails digging into flesh as she responded back to the kiss, to him. 

A deep growl broke the spell as his drake finally grew discomforted. Loki glanced up at the drake’s face and could almost see the disdain. He looked back at those blue eyes, bright with desire and lips swollen from his. “What’s your name?” Loki asked, desperate to touch her again. 

Defiance sparked in those blue eyes, he could almost see her will battling against itself before her swollen lips opened, “Indie.” 

Leaning in again as if he was going to kiss her, his lips scarce touching hers, “Well what a pretty little disaster you are Indie.” He said before pushing away from her and his drake, finding it rather hard to walk. “There’s a shower inside,” He dared to glance back at her, “You can borrow what clothes you find.” 

Her blue eyes looked up at him, desire still swimming in their pools and his manhood couldn’t help but twitch, “Thank you.” She said almost in a daze before she stepped away from his drake and towards his home.

Once she was fully inside Loki reached down and adjusted himself, the idea of her in his shower was not doing him any favors. His drake huffed and Loki glared up at the creature, “Give me a fucking moment.” He gestured to his manhood as if his drake would understand. After a moment or two of thinking about anything else Loki found it a bit easier to walk, “Alright let’s go.” He said to his drake as they walked towards the troughs. Loki filled the trough and patted his drake, his mind drifted towards the last few hours. Not only had he stolen his shit back, he had also taken a far better prize. 

Looking towards his home he figured she must be near the end of her shower or at least he hoped she was. He really didn’t want to stay out here all night. Taking a chance he walked the short distance to his home, opening it to the sound of the shower and the sweet scent of his soap. His manhood hardened and he groaned. The water shut off suddenly and nearly just as quick did she step outside of his washing room. Somehow she seemed even smaller without clothes, her petite frame with shapely hips and perk breasts. Her flame red hair dark as it hid her nipples from him. Loki swallowed hard, his manhood twitching, balls tightening. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Loki moaned as he took her in, every delicate inch of her wet skin, of every place he wanted to devour and destroy. “Come here.” His voice was rough as he commanded. That spark lit those blue eyes sending a jolt of desire through him, making his manhood pulse. Obediently though she walked over to him, wet footprints following her before she stood in front of him. Loki could see the slight tremble in her, the pulse in her neck beating fast and steady. 

Taking her chin in his hand he raised her face to look up at him, fuck she was beautiful, eyes bright with lust, “I’m going to fuck those delicious lips, do you understand?” He growled, his pulse racing as he felt her shiver and nod, “Good girl.” He said before kissing her, hard and demanding before shoving her down to her knees. 

Loki watched as she dropped to the floor, graceful and eager, hands sliding up his thighs as they went to untie as his pants. Nails scratched down his bare legs as Indie slid his pants to his ankles, his manhood springing free, hard and dominating. Hot breath kissed the head of it and Loki groaned, a hand sliding into Indie’s flaming locks, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

His other hand wrapped around his manhood and gliding it to her perfect lips, her tongue darting out to wet them. Loki tightened his hand in her hair and those bright blue eyes looked up at him, needy and lustful, “Are you sure?” He asked once more, he was losing control quicker than he expected. 

Closing her brilliant eyes, her lips parting and wrapping around the head and then the shaft of his manhood. Wet and delicious as her tongue stroked against him. Loki let go of himself and put his other hand in her hair, both hands now tangled and in control as he started to pump against her lips. Indie moved her hands to his thighs, squeezing and needful as he started to fuck her mouth. 

Hard and fast as he fucked deep into her throat. Loki looked down at her watching his manhood disappear into those lips, soft moans coming from her as she got face fucked. It was nearly too much watching her, he could have lost it then. He shoved her away with the next thrust, pulling out and watching as she fell onto the rug. Blue eyes blazing at him, lustful and defiant. 

He stepped out of his pants all the way before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, her blue eyes taking him as he started to stalk towards her. She started to back up from him but he could tell she wasn’t really trying to get away. Stopping her and kneeling over her he smirked, “That wasn’t much of a fight.” He teased and her blue eyes sharpened, “But that’s okay because I don’t think you’re going to want to fight this.” He smirked wider as he scooted back and lowered himself over her heat. Her hands grabbed towards him but he swatted them away, “Believe me my little disaster you will love this.” Parting her thighs Loki looked down at her bare heat, glistening with desire and smiled hungerly. 

His tongue flicked against her wet bud, her body jerking before he flicked it again and listened to her moan. He smiled to himself before he delivered his onslaught as he flicked over and over against her wet bud, rough and relentless as she came hard on his tongue. Honey-sweet and delicious as he moved his tongue down the slit of her heat. Her thighs tried to tighten but Loki pushed them wider as he delved his tongue into her slit, hot and sweet as he fucked her with it. Curving it just right every time he pulled it out making her shake with need before she screamed out her ecstasy. 

Loki licked her once more before sliding up the length of her small frame, “Told you.” He smiled watching her blue eyes blink back into the present, lust darkening the rims.  _ Fuck, _ he needed to fuck her, he needed to be deep inside her. Loki wrapped an arm around her and flipped them quick and sudden, her small frame nestled on top of him. His manhood rubbing along her tight ass. He leaned up, a hand tangling in her flaming locks getting her attention, “Alright my little disaster,” His other hand tightened on her thigh, “I want you to sit up and fuck me.” He growled roughly. “Take me deep inside you baby.”

She moaned, her hips bucking back against his manhood and Loki groaned, this woman really was going to destroy him. Her hips raised and felt the heat of her slit taking the head of him, slow, delicately slow as she took every inch of him. His hand tightened on her thigh as his manhood filled her, so hot and tight. 

“God damn.” He cursed as she squeezed him, “You better start fucking me baby or I’m going to fuck you.” He punctuated with thrusts, hard and deep making her moan, her hands clutching at his chest. 

“Please.” She whimpered. 

Tightening his hand in her hair, making her look at him with those lust filled blue eyes, “Please what?” 

Her eyes fluttered close as she squeezed his manhood, “Please, fuck me.” She breathed. 

It was all Loki needed before he planted his feet flat and used the leverage to fuck her hard and fast. She screamed as the first wave of ecstasy burst through her, her hot slit becoming wet and needy as he fucked her harder. His hand tightened in her hair, near painful but she just moaned hard at whatever abuse he gave. 

“You feel so fucking good.” He crooned as she grew wetter, her moans coming faster as she leaned forward, her hips moving and getting him deeper, “Fuck!” He roared nearly losing himself. His hand left her thigh and wrapped around her waist holding her somewhat still as he rammed into her eager heat. 

“Oh my god!” She cried, her heat squeezing him as she started to come. 

Loki rode her hard through it, “Come for me again.” He demanded as he felt his own release coming. “Come for me.” He growled, “Soak my fucking manhood.” Her hips slammed back into him as they began to fuck him, his legs going slack as her hips bounced on his manhood. “You’re gonna make me come.” Loki groaned. 

Hot, wet desire soaked his manhood as his balls tightened and he came deep and hard, “Keep riding me.” Her hips grinded against him, “Fuck just like that.” She cried out again, her hips moving a little faster as the pleasure over took her and she came, crashing hard down onto his chest. His hand untangling itself from her hair to wrap around her, both arms holding her tight on him as his manhood stayed nestled in her heat. 

For a while they just laid there, their breathing steading as they both came back from that. Loki idly stroked his fingers along her back enjoying the shivers that seemed to follow. He had known the moment he saw her that she’d be trouble and sure enough she was, though for him it was in a very good way. 


End file.
